


Time Speeds Up; Slows Down

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is the NBA's ace. Kise Ryouta is Japan's superstar. But sometimes maybe all they want is to be Daiki and Ryouta, even if it takes traveling half a world to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Speeds Up; Slows Down

If you asked Kise Ryouta, he'd probably tell you that he never had enough time on his hands. 

When he was playing basketball, whether during a match or with his friends in his free time - not that he had a lot, nowadays - it seemed like he was always rushing. Rushing to make a shot, rushing to learn how to complete his Perfect Copy of someone, rushing to cool down and rushing to his next job, after that.

When he was modeling, it was the same. Rushing to the cosmetics department, rushing to wardrobe, rushing through the shots because  _oh no he was going to be late for his next appointment if he didn't finish this shoot in the next 10 minutes_  and rushing home after that because he was so tired that he would probably fall asleep on his feet if anyone let him.

And because, well, he was  _Kise Ryouta_ , and he tended to look on the bright side of everything that happened in his life, he felt that, hey, at least he wasn't wasting any time, and when he was old and wrinkled and had completed everything that he'd had and wanted to do, he could look back on his life and have no regrets whatsoever. 

Rather far-fetched, Kise.

Still, even now he was rushing for time. Even when the circumstances were not his to control, he was still racing against the clock, wanting the plane to take off already. It'd already been delayed for an hour, due to some problems with the immigration counter and some passengers being unable to check in, and Kise had been squirming in his seat for the past 50 minutes, wondering if they were going to leave, soon.

He'd told Aomine the time his plane would land, and because all mobile devices were supposed to be switched off, Kise had no way of contacting Aomine about the delay, and because he knew that his lover wouldn't check his flight schedules before leaving for the airport - yes, he  _was_  that lazy - Aomine would probably be stuck waiting for him at the airport an hour.

Well, it was probably his own fault for not checking, right? Right.

Kise sighed, leaning his weight on his palm, elbow on the arm rest. Even the spacious seats of the First Class weren't enough to calm him down. It'd been 8 weeks since he'd seen Aomine, of course he was excited. A little too excited, if you asked anyone other than him, but Kise was Kise.

"I wish we'd take off soon," He mused, letting his head fall back onto the headrest of the chair as the air stewardess came to ask him if he wanted another glass of wine.

Why not?

* * *

If you asked Aomine Daiki, he'd probably tell you that the Lord of Time was fucking with him.

When he was doing what he did best - basketball, of course - time moved quickly. It was always a matter of beating his opponent before the buzzer would go off, was about making the jump fast enough, about sprinting the length of the court quick enough. Every millisecond was important, and Aomine knew that. 

When he was waiting to meet someone, time moved like a snail. It crawled, almost tangible with how annoyed he was getting, the seconds ticking by -  _tick, tick, tick_  - as though he could feel the second hand on the clock slowly brushing across his skin, ruffling his hair. Every millisecond was an hour, and Aomine knew that, too.

And because, well, he was  _Aomine Daiki_ , and he tended to blame everything else for everything that happened to him, of course he would say that rather than it being in his own mind - as the passing of time normally was - his reply would be that he'd somehow pissed off the Time Lord and said being was now taking revenge.

Very logical, Aomine.

Still, he thought, Kise's plane was taking too damn long to land. He'd been sitting here, in the waiting area of the airport for an hour now, after having rushed here - he hadn't had enough time - only to realize that Kise's plane had been delayed - he now had infinite time - and slump down in one of the chairs while attempting to avoid any and all paparazzi if possible.

"Aomine-cchi!" 

Oh there we go, Aomine sighed, turning around in his seat while hooking his arm over the backrest of the extremely uncomfortable chair. As much as Aomine loved Kise - despite the unbelieving murmurs he always received - sometimes Aomine found Kise to be too bright to look at.

Today, however, Kise wasn't shining as brightly as he normally would be.

"Are you okay, idiot?" Were the first words that made their way from Aomine's mouth. All right, fine, he wasn't the most eloquent of men, okay?

A pout - that pout, that insufferable, infuriatingly adorable pout - made its way to Kise's lips. "Is that how you greet me after I flew 14 hours to see you?"

14 hours. It wasn't a short period of time - again with that subject - and the travel had clearly taken its toll on Kise. Not only had the change in time zones been terrible to deal with, but the jet lag had caused dark eye circles and lines of fatigue to appear on Kise's face even with the make-up that he had applied before heading onto the plane. 

"You know me," Aomine scoffed, voice slightly gruff, but helping Kise with his luggage nonetheless. "I'm always like this." It wasn't that he wasn't grateful that Kise was willing to fly all the way out to New York to see him, especially when he only had a week off before he had to fly off to Spain for another photo shoot, but it was just his nature; Kise ought to be familiar with it by now.

Exasperated, but happy to see his lover nevertheless, Kise watched as Aomine piled his luggage - "Why do you have so many clothes, anyway?" - into the back of the car, then quickly climbed into the front seat beside his lover, buckling his seatbelt and melting into the comfort of the leather seats with a contented sigh.

"Next time," Kise muttered under his breath, already starting to give in to the extreme fatigue the flight had left him with. "It's Aomine-cchi's turn to fly back to Japan to see me."

He let the arms of sleep draw him in soon after that, but not before he heard the chuckle and the positive answer from his lover.


End file.
